The Strength Within
by Grimjowx
Summary: So a story about a certain emerald eyed boy. He will be strong and will be dark. He must become the best that he can be to survive this harsh world and reality. Read inside for more information. Dark!Harry Pairing: Harry/Fleur... maybe Daphne and more!


The Fury Within

So hi guys! This is my first every fanfic. It starts out broad, but I do have a certain mindset on the direction of the story. I just came home from a tired new if drill/practice from the Navy and decided in the spur of the moment to write something lolol! Inspired by reading all those amazing fanfics out there.

So yes, this story will include a dark Harry. He might or might not be evil to a certain extent. It also might or might not be a "Twin B-W-L Story". If it is however, Harry will not be the BWL. Again, Harry will not be the BWL. He will be his own individual who will grow strong! xD (Note, he won't be too OP).

I have a certain pairing in mind for later chapters which include Harry and Fleur. There might be Daphne Greengrass or others, but that is still to be decided. As you will notice in the story, I haved moved the story dates up to make it more modern just for modern sakes. Harry is born July 31st, 1991. There are also many might or might nots, you won't know until you reads more later on wink wink*! Powers still to be revealed, but expect awesome shizz.

So be nice. 'Tis my first ever fic. Constructive criticism is always welcomed of course. REVIEW PLEASE ^^

*Disclaimer: PLEASE don't sue me. I am not trying to steal anything at all! Everything belongs to their rightful owners like J.K Rowling. I'm just using the characters to create my own stories for FUN! Q.Q Don't hurts me please!

Today was not Harry's lucky day. No, it was definitely not quite the day he has been looking forward to. It was his birthday after all, and seven years worth of crappy birthday tends to leave an impression on someone as young himself. Fate tends to be cruel. She loves to play games with Harry. Today was not an exception.

It was raining hard today. Dark swirling clouds covered the sky. The wind was howling, lightning struck followed by thunder's mighty roar. The millions of drops of water stung his pale skin like hail, like the small rocks that are usually thrown at him. His lungs were burning and he was out of breath. His little legs felt heavy, burdened as they moved continuously: left right left right left right. Down a shadowed alley Harry went. It was a dead end. He spotted a large green dumpster and immediately dived behind it.

Gathering his breath, Harry stilled, closed his eyes, and searched for any sounds that did not belong to the raging storm. There! He heard the constant, hurried pitter patter of feet splashing into puddles and hitting the black asphalt getting closer to his position. His heart quickened as he realized his impending doom. In his hand he clutched a teddy bear. The bear gave him comfort in hard times. It reminded him of the first and only time any one person acted kindly towards him.

_(Flashback)_

_Little 5 years old Harry stood there in the cold street outside a toy store. He was short for his age, very skinny, and small. He has black untamable hair and a lightning bolt-like scar hidden behind his bangs on his forehead. It was Christmas Eve. He imagined what it would be like to have a mom and dad, or any for the matter fact, to care for him. To have someone to buy presents for him like those happy children in the store with their parents. To hug him and tell him they loved him. He had no parents though; no one to hug or love him. So he stands alone outside gazing with longing eyes._

_Harry wore a black and brown trouser with patches here and there on it. On his torso he wore an oversized murky gray long sleeved shirt. There was little that the orphanage had to offer, and if there were any decent clothing, all the big boys would take them immediately. The caretakers, if you can call them that, were batty old women who looked down on their charges as if they were a burden. They were highly prejudiced and did favor certain kids over others. Those damned woman provided the bare necessities that Harry needed to survive. They didn't give a care about Harry. _

_Harry was cold, but he would not complain. He was used to the feeling. His body and mind were already numb and void. In truth, he was a broken thing. He does not know how to love and does not know what happiness is. Oh sure, he does see the people around him and in pictures laughing and wearing brilliant smiles, but he does not know what it means. If he learned anything since his conception, it was that people were evil, uncaring, and bad in general. He had no friends, nor did he look for any. Harry remained aloof and stuck to the shadows. He did not want to attract attention, but trouble seeks him anyways. _

_So far his life has been hard and difficult. Living at the orphanage was a veritable hell. Since he can think, he has been forced to work and clean. He ate little for he had little and was constantly bullied. Freak, weirdo, stupid were words the kids would call him. They told him that he was unwanted and nobody likes him. It crushed hit big and gentle heart. It tore away the innocence a child has and damaged (A/N - not damaged as in made him mental, but… traumatized if the word is correct) his growing mind. He was looked down upon by the caretakers, even if they didn't say it or did anything to hurt him physically._

_The kids also stole his things and beat him up. They would throw things at him and push him. So he partook in his daily adventures away from the orphanage and in the streets of the city. He roamed the streets and studied the world around him. So on the day before the day everyone looked forward to, the day where happiness and warmth was an abundance, Harry still felt cold. He stood there until there was little people left, bustling to buy their late Christmas items. The last of the customers finally left the store with arms carrying bags filled with wrapped goodies. Sighing a heavy sigh, Harry turned away from the store, away from his dreams and desires. However, a hand laid on his shoulders stopped him. _

_Harry immediately tensed, as most of the physical contact he had were from the boys that like to hurt him. But this hand has soft and gentle. It did not squeeze or shake him. "Boy," he heard a soft voice call to him. Cautiously he turned around. Stood in front of him was a browned haired woman. She was middle-aged and was wearing dark denim pants, a large green jacket, and a large scarf wrapped snuggly around her neck. She was different from the people from the orphanage. The woman did not have a look of disgust or cold indifference. Instead she wore a sad face with slightly upturned lips which expresses friendliness. Harry stood still and stared at her._

"_Here take this," she said. She stretched out her hands to him, hands holding a medium sized, brown stuffed bear. "I saw you looking at it from the store the entire evening. So I thought it would be nice if you would like to have it. It is Christmas after all."_

_Harry's eyes widened in surprise at the gift in her hands. He had never been given something so nice. So he reached out to take it slowly and hesitantly. He did not fully trust the woman and thought there must be some kind of catch. Though, looking at her kind eyes told him otherwise. When his hands touched the bear, he quickly grabbed a hold of it and brought it to his chest instantly. He loved how soft it felt. _

_The woman reached out again with both her hands again. Harry panicked and wanted to run. His betraying body thought otherwise, leaving him frozen in his spot. He closed his eyes tightly and waited for the pain, but it never came. Those soft hands touched his cheeks, warmth spread throughout his body. He opened his eyes to see the woman bent down to look at him in the eyes. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you. What is your name?"_

"_Harry", Harry whispered as he looked down at his worn tennis shoes._

_Lifting his chin, the woman asked, "no last name?" Harry shook his head. "Ok Harry, what I want to say is that you be strong alright. Take care of that bear okay? I don't want to see you lose it now do I?"_

"_No ma'am," Harry replied in a soft voice and a shake of his head. His eyes now on the bear._

"_Good. Now run along little kiddo. It's getting dark and the streets are dangerous for someone as young as you," she said and giving him a hug. Harry was speechless. He had never felt something like this. No one had ever shown him affection as this strange woman did. He awkwardly wrapped his skinny arms around her and reveled in this new feeling, wishing that it would never go away. The woman however let go and stood up. Harry felt disappointment at the lost. "Go now, the sun is almost down"._

_With that Harry turned around and walked away. He stopped however and turned around. He looked at her for one more time, memorizing the image of this angel that appeared in his world of darkness and unjust. "Thank-you!" he chirped out and turned to walk towards the orphanage as quickly as possible._

_Clemence watched as the little boy walked away. It pained her to see the boy often appearing outside her store gazing at the wonders that she sold. He looked so lost and so deprived. He wore ratty clothes and dirt was smeared on his face. It took no further inquiries to know what kind of life the boy led. Her inner maternal side surfaced each time she saw him hiding behind the bush or standing next to the light pole trying to surreptitiously look the various toys in the shop in fascination. Clemence took pity on the boy and decided to do something nice for him. So that led her to giving him the bear on this Christmas Eve. She was moving away in a couple days and hoped that her act of kindness will help him in some kind of way._

_(Flashback ends)_

He embraced the bear one last time, or so he thought. David, the leader of the bullies at the orphanage, had stolen the bear this morning. Well, stolen would a nicer way to put things. Instead David simply ripped it out of his hands when Harry was holding it while sleeping next to a tree at the park. David taunted him with the bear while Harry tried to take it back. The other boys held him back however. David gave him a quick kick in the guts and left laughing with his friends. With anger raging within him, Harry ran towards David and tackled the bastard from behind. Harry got up quickly, delivered a strong kick to his ugly face, took the bear, and ran. The others were merely too stunned to react. "What are you doing? GET HIM!" David screeched at his minions. The boys were brought out of their stupor and began their hunt for Harry.

Harry has spent the day trying to evade his enemies. He thought he was safe as he hid in the library, but the library had to close at some point leaving him vulnerable. A storm suddenly came in and made things even worst. Without shelter, Harry was spotted right away. That started another series of chases that led to the situation that Harry is currently in right now. Harry knew that they will give him the worst beating he has had so far. Before, they would simply rough him up while he rolled into a defensive ball. Before, he took the punishment and did nothing. Now was a different story. Harry had actually fought back against David, the big bad oaf of the orphanage.

They will show no mercy and Harry was scared. He was scared for his life. There was little option for him at the moment. He can either accept their beating or hope to live or fight back for all that he's worth and go down fighting. There was little to live for in this world anyways Harry thought. Why did he want to continue living with misery, where he was weak and could do nothing at all? His face scrunched up in anger once again. Harry was frustrated at the world, at the people who abandoned him, and at his situation. He remembered her words though, _"you be strong alright". _

Harry balled his fist and closed his eyes in concentration. He cleared his mind and stepped out of his hiding spot. He will no longer take things lying down. Harry vowed that he will not back down! "There he is!" he heard someone exclaim. At the entrance of the alleyway five tall preteens came into view. In the center was the chubby boy named David flourishing a black eye and busted lips. They were all taller than him and wore sneers that spoke of contempt and a promise for pain.

"Harry, Harry, Harry," his name drawled out of David's fat mouth. "Won't you ever learn? We are better than you! We are stronger than you! You should've continued staying down like the dogs. You are nothing!"

"Yeah!" "You tell that loser boss!" "Just like the dogs!" Harry heard the other boys put in their two-cents. However, he said nothing. He stood firm and tall in his spot. He held a determined expression filled with hate.

"Now we're gonna teach you another lesson you won't ever forget. Hold him down guys!" David barked.

Hearing the David's words, the four boys surrounded Harry like sharks around their prey. Harry spun round and round, looking at each single boy; David stood a ways away waiting. Suddenly one of the boys lunged at Harry. Instinctively jumped to the side and ran towards one of them who was wearing a soaked red shirt. Quickly Harry delivered a kick to the boy's ball sacks and punched the bridge his nose. There was a crunch sound as the boy fell to the ground grunting. It did not matter if Harry played dirty, all he knew was that he wanted to survive and inflict as much pain as he can. Despite being smaller, Harry had the advantage of speed and elusiveness. Another boy wearing a black baseball cap and blue shirt threw a punch Harry's way from his left.

Harry ducked and give a jumping uppercut to the boy's chin like he had seen a martial artist did in the commercials displayed in the t.v's of the electronic store. The boy's teeth smacked against each other, and Harry was sure some teeth had been chipped. His back was suddenly filled with pain as a foot impacted his lower vertebrae. Harry stumbled forward and rolled forward and onto his feet. He was facing the in the corner of the alley now. Right as Harry turned around, the third boy with an orange shirt and plain blue jeans who had just kicked him came and aimed a punch to his stomach. Harry spun to the right to evade his opponent but came into the fist of David who had been inactive until now. The force of the impact caused Harry's head to jerk back, causing him to fall onto the wet ground. The fourth boy had helped the other two injured boys up and advanced on him. The third boy with the orange shirt took Harry under his armpits and lifted Harry up. The boy with the chipped tooth immediately ran and secured Harry's right side. The two boys held Harry firmly in place. Harry resisted, twisting his body and kicking out to no avail. David came forward and delivered a series of blows to his stomach. The wind was knocked out of Harry's lungs as the two holding him threw him to the ground. The five bullies resorted now to kicking Harry without stopping. Harry's body was wracked with pain as his nerves burned and ran haywire. He felt his bones bruising, gravel cutting his face from the ground, and blood running down his nose and lips.

The rain was still coming down hard. Harry was turned to face to sky. He saw the blurry image of David coming to sit on top of his stomach. The boy with the red shirt grabbed a handful of his hair and forced Harry's head down. The others gathered round and began snickering as David began slapping Harry's face back and forth. Soon blackness was eating at Harry's vision. He heard the mute laughter of the spitting and sneering boys. His face burned but still he felt cold, numb, and void. Why was it so cold? Harry was in a daze, reflecting his horrible life. Nothing came easy for Harry. It made him bitter. With his strength fading, he resolved to think of the only spark of good in his entire life. He thought of the lady with brown hair. Her kind closed-lipped grin as she held out the bear.

Oh how he longed for someone like her to rescue him from the orphanage, to give him a family. But now he lay here, fading away. Lightning flashed to brighten the sky, again following by thunder's roar. Boom! Something clicked in the depths of Harry's mind as all the resentment came rushing into him. Momentarily he forgot of the kind lady. He only felt the need to kill, main, and destroy these boys who have hurt him so much. He was overflowing with detestation, with some kind of pressure building within his body. The sky lit once more and boom goes the thunder. Harry's beautiful emerald flashed aglow and he let out a blood churning scream that startled his offenders. A powerful wave of bright green energy burst from his tiny body, knocking everyone around him away into the brick ways of the alley and onto the puddle filled ground.

The pressure kept on building and building! KILL! MAIN! DESTROY! He only thought these words over and over again. A mantra he repeated as he lied at the brink of death. The green energy wrapped itself the boys who were coming to. The boys began screaming in pain as their bodies felt thousands of tiny little knives cutting at them and an invisible fire burning them alive. Blood flowed from their mouths. Some had their eyes wide open, others had theirs clenched as tightly as they can. Their teeth gritted as the never ending torture continued its malicious treatment. A final surge of energy surged out of Harry's crumpled form to slowly turn the boys' body into ashes. Of course, the boys felt everything as their limbs gradually incinerated to charred bits. How they remained conscious until they ceased to exist was a mystery.

Harry's screaming come to an end as the pressure seemingly stopped and died away. He had no idea what had happened, but the beating had stopped. He was glad that he had accomplished something to deter his foes. So he laid there exhausted and awaited the comfort of nothingness, of death. As his weighty eyes began to close, he had one last glimpse of a shadowed figure kneeling down and placing a soft hand on his cheeks.

_Breaking News! (August 1st, 1998)_

_ As of yesterday, six boys were reported missing from St. George's Orphanage. John Smith (13), Clyde Smith (13), Jack Hollingsworth (10), William Avery (12), David Rasputin (15), and Harry – no last name available – (8) did not show up after leaving to play in the local park. Whether this is a matter of kidnapping, murder, or simply being lost is still being investigated for authorities. The caretakers at the orphanage express their concern for their well beings and hope that someone can bring in information that could lead to finding of the boys. The missing boys' pictures are displayed below. So once again, if anyone have spotted these boys or know anything, please report to the police!_

(A/N) – I will start a poll that will ask which house Harry should be in for future use. And again, please review. You know you want to!


End file.
